Mi propiedad
by BetsabGV
Summary: Esta es la historia de Hinata Hyuga. La clásica niña tímida, ingenua y amable. Es todo una señorita, educada y respetuosa. Pero una noche bajo las influencia del alcohol su vida da un giro alocado acercándola al amor de su vida 'Naruto Uzumaki' cambiando su vida para siempre.
1. CAP I - Hyuga Hinata

**E** sta es la historia de Hinata Hyuga.

¿Qué si cómo es ella? Bueno, dejen les cuento un poco sobre ella.

Es la clásica niña tímida, ingenua, pero sobre todo amable. Se toca el corazón ante todos y la paz reina su corazón. Es todo una señorita, educada y respetuosa. Proveniente de una de las familias más poderosas de California ''Los Hyuga. '' Hija de padres empresarios y millonarios. Esta también su pequeña hermana Hanabi la cual tenía más vida social que ella y su sobreprotector pero siempre cariñoso primo Neji.

Asistía a una de las mejores preparatorias en la ciudad. Tenía compañeros y amigos como toda una chica normal. A pesar de tener una vida perfecta, dentro de su corazón había algo que la inquietaba a diario, o más bien '' _alguien''_.

Es sencillo, se resume en un chico _ **. ''Naruto Uzumaki''**_

Era el ladrón de cada uno de sus suspiros. Creía en él y su bondad, sobre todo, admiraba su fortaleza para no rendirse ante situaciones difíciles.

Era el capitán del equipo de basquetbol y como era de esperarse, era un mujeriego infeliz al lado de sus mejores amigos Sasuke Uchiha y el pervertido de Sai.

— _Por dios, venga Hina que están buenísimos_ —susurraba su pelirrosa amiga al ver pasar a dichos galanes. La observo morderse el labio inferior mientras clavaba sus ojos en sus gloriosos y perfectos traseros cuando estuvieron frente a ellas.

— _¡Shh! —s_ ilencio rápidamente—. _Sakura, te van a escuchar_ —reprochaba mientras su rostro se llenaba de color rojo ante aquel vergonzoso comentario. Definitivamente ese no era tema de conversación para una dama.

La ojijade sólo sonrió burlona ante la acción tan infantil de su amiga.

— _¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!_ — Ambas giraron hacía donde provenían aquellos gritos. Se trataba de Ino, y parecía muy emocionada. Se acercaba a ellas agraciada a una velocidad impresionante, lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieran para ser exacta.

— _¡No saben de lo que me acabo de enterar!_ _Esta noche darán una increíble fiesta en casa de Kiba, ya saben que esas siempre terminan siendo súper salvajes, tenemos que ir, así que reunión de chicas esta tarde en mí casa_ —afirmo.

— _Ehh, Ino —_ busque llamar la atención de la rubia _—. No creo querer asistir, esas fiestas no son mi estilo_ —mencione en un susurro poco audible. Ambas me miraban enarcando una ceja en alto de manera desaprobatoria.

— _¡Ah ah! Pero por supuesto que irás, y ya me encargue de todo, le llamé a tu madre y te dio permiso de quedarte esta noche en mi casa_ —río autosuficiente.

— _¡¿Tú has hecho qué?!_

— _Tranquila, tu madre prácticamente me pidió que te llevara a como den lugar. No te preocupes, Neji pasará a dejarte tu ropa a la casa esta tarde, así que no hay excusas._

Resople resignada ¿qué más daba? No me llevo mucho tiempo alistarme. Salí del vestidor lista vistiendo una falda larga de franela junto a una camisa con pequeños holanes, mis sandalias a tono y mi cabello suelto como de costumbre, típico de mí.

— _Estoy lista_ —les hice saber. Ambas me miraron de manera desaprobatoria de arriba hacia abajo.

— _Por dios Hina que luces como una abuela, por suerte somos tus amigas y te salvaremos de ser el hazme reír de la fiesta._ —Claro para ellas era fácil. Vestían siempre a la moda y eran populares, en cambio yo, ni una mosca me notaba.

— _Esta noche serás una diosa, ¡Hasta Naruto babeara por ti!_ —abrí los ojos de manera desmensurada ¿Naruto estaría ahí? Nadie me lo había dicho, aún que siendo el chico más popular de la escuela debí haberlo obviado. NO, definitivamente quería verme bien para él ¿qué se supone que haces en estos casos? Con un poco de miedo, levante el rostro y mire a ese par de locas llena de súplica. Mi estómago se retorció cuando ambas me sonrieron e intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

¿Alguna vez se han sentido ridículos por tratar de ser alguien que no eres? Justo así me sentía en este momento. No sé en qué momento Ino decidió que sería buena idea que utilizara vestido color violeta que me quedaba arriba de medio muslo, aquel intento de prenda apenas alcanzaba a cubrir mi trasero. Iba completamente entallado a mi figura, lo cual hacía que mis pechos resaltaran de manera vergonzosa, sin mencionar aquel escote atrevido que dejaba mi espalda al descubierto y por supuesto delante también dejaba mucho que decir. Me monte sobre unos tacones que juraría eran de un metro de alto. Se ataban hasta debajo de mis rodillas. Mi cabello simplemente caía en ondas, y por ultimo **Y lo más importante.** Según ellas, el maquillaje. Cuando me vi al espejo quede perpleja. Ciertamente parecía cualquier persona, menos yo. Aquella mujer parada en el espejo parecía una diosa, yo estaba lejos de serlo. Sin poder creerlo aún, sonreí apenada. Si mi padre me viera en estas fachas nada apropiadas para una Hyuga, estoy segura que me desheredaría al instante.

— _Vaya Hinata, ¡Quedaste hermosa! Quizás y hasta te quitan lo santurrona y virgen hoy._ —Aquel comentario me hizo volver de mis pensamientos rápidamente.

— _¡Sakura!_ —repliqué apenada mientras escuche a ambas reír a carcajadas.

La música retumbando sobre mis oídos anunciaba que al fin habíamos llegamos a la gran fiesta. Kiba tenía una gran y hermosa casa, lástima que después de esta noche quedaría hecha trizas. De ella brotaban adolescentes ebrios por todos lados. Había gente desde el jardín hasta la azotea, parejas besándose, gente bailando y bromeaban mientras se embriagaban sin importancia.

— _¡Chicas! Brindemos_ —apareció mi rubia amiga mientras nos extendía unas copas con alguna sustancia completamente desconocida para mí.

— _Ino, yo... tu sabes que no bebo._

— _Vamos Hinata, no seas aguafiestas que sólo será por hoy ¿vale?_ —la miré por algunos instantes para después arrepentirme de haberlo hecho. Odiaba con todo mí ser que pusiera esos ojos de gato con botas, no podía resistirme ante ellos.

— _Sólo será una ¿sí?_ —Ambas sonrieron y brindamos por una noche sana y divertida.

 **10 shots de tequila más tarde.**

— ¡SALUD! —grito una pelinegra completamente ebria la cuál reía como boba mientras se divertía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por fin entendía a que se referían todos cuando decían lo divertido que era el alcohol, le daba el valor de hacer todas esas cosas que sobria jamás se atrevería a hacer.

Bailaba seximente al son de la música. Todos los chicos a su alrededor sufrieron una fractura en la quijada al verla, esa noche Hinata era totalmente una diosa.

Mientras meneaba provocativa sus caderas sus ojos captaron a un hermoso rubio el cuál la miraba completamente fascinado con una sonrisa coqueta pintada en su rostro.

Con una seguridad impresionante lo encaró y le devolvió la sonrisa más sexy que haya visto jamás. Comenzó a moverse provocativamente para él. Cada vez más y más sensual, hasta que con el dedo índice le hizo una seña indicándole que se acercara a ella.

Lo observo acercarse a ella a paso indeciso y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios.

— _¿Hinata... eres tú?_ —preguntó el rubio divertido. Para ser franca me sorprendió, no esperaba que supiera mi nombre ni quien era.

— _¿Eres el increíblemente sexy Naruto?_ —pregunté cautivadora y divertida mientras me acercaba más a él.

No sé cómo sucedió pero ambos comenzamos a bailar muy juntos mientras charlábamos.

— _Nunca pensé... verte aquí_ —confesó. Si un hubiera estado tan ebria hubiera jurado ver un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

— _¿Por qué no? Aquí me tienes_ —susurré a su oído descarada, logrando que le erizara la piel. Sonreí satisfecha ante su reacción.

— _¿Qué haces?_ —titubeo.

Coloqué ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo miré fijamente a esos deliciosos labios que me moría por probar.

— _Lo que siempre he querido hacer._ —Acto seguido me abalancé sobre aquellos jugosos y carnosos labios.

Ni lento mi perezoso correspondió rápidamente a mi llamado, comenzamos a devorarnos mientras nos calentábamos rápidamente.

Sentí como me pegó más a su cuerpo instintivamente mientras poco a poco comenzaba a jugar con sus manos acariciando cada rincón de mi cuerpo logrando aumentar aún más la temperatura. Nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire.

Me miró lleno de lujuria.

— _Sígueme_ — Aquello sonaba más a una orden que una petición. No pude responder cuando me tomó de la mano y me arrastro con él escaleras arriba. Entramos a una habitación desconocida para ambos, lejos de todo el barullo.

Sólo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, lo observe acercarse lentamente a mí.

— _Hinata_ —susurró mi nombre rompiendo con el silencio mientras mi cuerpo se encendía de deseo.

Comenzó a besarme sutilmente hasta subir de intensidad aquellos deliciosos besos, bajo por mi cuello mordiéndolo y ocasionando que soltara un pequeño gemido.

Las piernas comenzaban a temblarme. El rubio por su parte comenzaba a desvestirme lentamente mientras observaba cada parte de mi cuerpo detalladamente. Sutilmente me llevo hacía la cama y me recostó sobre ella con sumo cuidado.

Lo observe llevarse uno de mis pezones a su boca, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba lentamente mi entrepierna. Aquello era totalmente utópico para mí. No pude evitar sentirme avergonzada al escuchar los sonidos involuntarios que brotaban de mi garganta, los cuales claramente excitaban a Naruto.

Sentí sus dedos adentrarse a mis cavidades ya húmedas, ocasionando que gimiera aún más fuerte e involuntariamente me aferrara a su espalda. Era totalmente víctima de un arrebatador placer el cual iba inundando todos mis sentidos, llevándome a perder lentamente la conciencia. Lo sentí detenerse mientras se apartaba levemente.

— _Ya no puedo soportarlo más_ —susurró a mi oído. Con la mirada me suplico que continuara yo.

Sonreí nerviosa mientras comenzaba a desatarle el pantalón lentamente. El asombro inundo mi rostro al ver lo que se escondía debajo de su bóxer, sin quererlo me mordí el labio inferior revelando mi nerviosismo. Un poco indecisa, tome su grosor entre mis manos y comencé a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Lo observe echar su cabeza hacía atrás mientras un ronco gemido escapaba de su garganta.

El saber que era yo la que podía hacer que Naruto se sintiera de ese modo me hacía sentir poderosa. Decidida, me acerque muy seductoramente hacía él, logrando que titubeara al instante mientras miró sonrojado.

— _¿Hi... Hinata?_ —preguntó nervioso.

— _Gracias por la comida_ —Acto seguido probé su sabor.

Naruto no pudo evitar gemir del placer que fue víctima. Suavemente comenzó a mover sus caderas dentro de mi húmeda boca. Rompí el contacto bruscamente. Lo empuje levemente para atrás mientras me colocaba sobre él.

— _Naruto_ —susurré seductora a su oído, juro por Dios que sentí como se éxito más de lo normal mientras una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se formó en mis labios.

Comencé a introducirme suavemente en él. Un dolor punzante comenzó a invadirme, solté un gritillo mientras me detenía drásticamente. Me miró asustado, pero después de un par de segundos comprendió todo.

— _Eres virgen_ —dijo impresionado. Me limite a asentir tímidamente.

Me beso de la manera más tierna para distraerme del dolor, mientras comenzaba con un suave movimiento de caderas dentro de mí. Lentamente el dolor iba desapareciendo y a medida que eso ocurría, él iba aumentando el ritmo de penetración hasta convertirse en embestidas. Me giré para quedar sobre él y tomar el control de la situación. Comencé a cabalgarlo lentamente, para después aumentar el ritmo del vaivén de caderas. Rápido, lento, rápido, lento; Me encanta torturarlo. Esboce una sonrisa burlona y me miro retadoramente. Sin poder soportarlo más, me giro de nuevo y comenzó a embestirme contra la pared. Podía sentirlo, como éramos uno mismo, como dejaba caer suavemente su peso sobre mí, como nuestras respiraciones se sincronizaban, entonces sucedió lo maravilloso. Ambos llegamos juntos al éxtasis, mientras Naruto me besaba para callar los sonoros gemidos de mis finos labios.

Todo había sido maravilloso, pero tenía que volver a la realidad.

Era lunes por la mañana, salí temprano de casa en dirección a la escuela. Todo iba normal, hasta que lo vi parado en la esquina, esperándome.

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ —apresure el paso hacía el mientras preguntaba confundida. Los colores se me subieron al rostro cuando recordé todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

— _Vine por ti, es obvio._

— _¿Por qué?_ —demandé saber.

— _Porque a partir de ahora tú eres mía._ —Acto seguido me guiño un ojo.

— _¿Eeeeh?_

Me puse roja como un tomate. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero a pesar de eso no me opuse. Mentiría si dijera que jamás había soñado con este momento. Me tomó de la mano y entonces emprendimos nuestro camino juntos, y para siempre.


	2. CAP II - Uzumaki Naruto

El sol sobre su ventana marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

De mala gana saca su fuerte y bien definido brazo derecho de entre sus sabanas donde dormía plácidamente, en busca de detener aquel molesto sonido que taladraba su cabeza.

Cuando este paro, cerró sus ojos decidido a entregarse una vez más a los brazos de Morfeo.

Un fuerte portazo resonó en las cuatro paredes de su pequeña habitación.

— ¡Ya levántate perezoso! —El grito autoritario de su madre lo hizo levantarse en un sólo movimiento. Sólo existían dos cosas en el mundo que lo hacían temblar del miedo, los espíritus y su madre enojada, y aun así preferiría ver un espíritu antes que recibir un regaño de la pelirroja.

Dio pasos autoritarios hacía el centro de la habitación hasta colocarse delante de él, entrecerró sus ojos y lo inspecciono detalladamente. Su instinto lo orillo a desviar su mirada en un reflejo de supervivencia.

— ¡Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo con Sasuke! — Por el tono acusatorio de su voz dedujo que no era una pregunta.

—N-no mamá.

—No mientas, la madre de Sasuke llamo anoche preguntando por él, pues aquí se quedaría a dormir ¿No se supone que pasarían la noche estudiando en casa de los Uchiha, Naruto? —El filo de su mirada traspasaba su piel como navajas, sentía que la sangre le fluía más a prisa, el sudor comenzaba a manifestarse en todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien, si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez —acepto su culpa derrotado, y es que cuando a su madre se le metía una idea en la cabeza nada la hacía cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Yo lo sabía! No puedo creerlo ¿creíste que me engañarías? Tu padre y yo hemos dado todo de nosotros por ti y así es como nos pagas. ¡DIOS MÍO! ¿Qué hice yo tan malo para merecer un hijo así? — Naruto miro como su padre asomo el ojo por el rabillo de la puerta. Le hizo señas con la mirada para que lo auxiliara pero al ver el estado de su esposa se marchó en silencio.

 _Traidor_ Pensó molesto el rubio menor.

—No exageres mamá, sólo fueron un par de cervezas —se colocó de pie y la miro dulcemente—. No hagamos un drama ¿sí? Te prometo no lo vuelvo hacer — _Patrañas_.

—Ese es el problema Naruto. Siempre prometes y no cumples nada, te hemos malcriado mucho y eso tiene que cambiar. —Naruto alzo una ceja en forma de duda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Estás castigado!

— ¿Es una broma? Porque no tengo 8 años mamá.

—Ninguna broma, nada de fiestas y alcohol, te dedicaras al estudio y de lo contrario, te sacaremos del equipo de basquetbol ¿entiendes? —El rubio palideció.

— ¡Esto no es justo! Ni siquiera fue mi idea, todo fue culpa de Sasuke.

— ¡No metas a Sasuke en esto! Él es un buen muchacho, debería darte vergüenza.

— ¿Sasuke bueno? Si, y yo me chupo el dedo.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! Advertido estás Uzumaki Naruto. —El nombrado trago saliva al escuchar su sentencia.  
.

.

.

Risas era sólo lo que podía escuchar de parte de sus "amigos" después de haberles contado lo que su madre le dijo esta mañana.

—Ay no Naruto ¿también te mando con pañal y biberón? — Se burló Shikamaru.

— ¡No es gracioso! Estoy frito.

—Deberías seguir más mi ejemplo. — Hablo entre burlas Sasuke ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

—Bueno, bueno... ya basta de burlarnos de este pobre diablo. Esta noche daré la más grande fiesta de toda la preparatoria, y obviamente tú vendrás Naruto. — Dijo Kiba altanero mientras pasaba su brazo por atrás de su hombro.

— ¿A caso eres sordo? ¿No escuchaste toda la historia que acabo de contar?

—Claro, pero alguna excusa se nos ocurrirá.

—Si claro, y después planean mi funeral —sonrío sarcástico.

—Vamos Naruto, no seas aguafiestas. Sai siempre tiene los mejores planes, ya ves como sales vivo de esta.

—Hablando del diablo ¿dónde está?

Todos giraron automáticamente hacía un costado del gimnasio.

Y ahí estaba él, tan despreocupado como siempre coqueteando con una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, Ino Yamanaka.

Rubia con un largo y precioso cabello, alta, ojos azules, con un trasero que te invitaba a estrujarlo entre tus manos, sus perfectos pechos traicioneros y sus peligrosas curvas era lo que la convertían en una de las chicas más populares del Inogio.

—Dios, como lo envidio —susurro Kiba mientras se mordía el labio.

—Bueno, vayamos antes de que esto se salga de control —Shikamaru los arrastro consigo fuera del gimnasio y todos dividieron su camino.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela acompañado de sus amigos y como era costumbre, intentaba ignorar la mirada depravada que le lanzaban todas las chicas que hay a la redonda.

Son las consecuencias de ser el chico más popular. Capitán del equipo de basketball el cuál los ha llevado dos veces a ganar el campeonato. A pesar de ser un rebelde sin causa, era un joven excepciona, ciento y uno por ciento fiel a sus sueños, siempre hablaba de cumplirlos a toda costa. Eso era lo más admirable de él, pero nadie lo reconocía, sólo veían su fama y físico.

— Por dios, venga Hina que están buenísimos. — El susurro descarado de una peli rosa lo hizo girar discretamente.

Se trataba de Sakura, quien al percatarse de su mirada sonrío descaradamente mientras se mordía el labio en un intento de seducirlo.

Prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos.

— Shh... Sakura, te van a escuchar. — Una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esa delicada voz. Su rostro era un libro abierto: Estaba notoriamente avergonzada.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Se trataba de Hinata Hyuga.

Una joven tímida y retacada con grandes problemas de inseguridad, heredera de una de las familias más poderosas de California.

Sinónimo de perfección, el sueño de todos los padres y últimamente, el de Naruto.

No había manera de describir como llego a este punto. Comenzó con simples miradas de curiosidad hasta convertirse en su mayor admirador y sobre todo, su secreto favorito.

La miraba siempre, en el salón, en la cafetería, en el jardín leyendo, pero su parte favorita, la hora de deporte. Cuando aparecía sobre la cancha con ese diminuto shorts mostrando sus finas y curveadas piernas que lo invitaban a perderse entre ellas, esa pequeña blusa era su tormento, definiendo las curvas de su cintura y apretándose contra sus grandes y perfectos pechos, oh mi Dios.

Más de una vez se había sorprendido a él mismo pensando en ella, en como sabrían sus labios, que forma tomaría su rostro si besaba su cuello, si era tan deliciosa y suave como él lo imagina.

A veces agradecía a Dios que fuera tan retacada y se cubriera toda, pues, no soportaría que todos la miraran como él lo hace; y es que, sólo Hinata es tan tonta para no darse cuenta de lo linda que es en verdad.

Cientos de veces la sorprendió mirándola con ese par de perlas que miran de la manera más tierna posible, y cuando intentaba sostener su mirada ella se giraba avergonzada, no la culpaba. Hinata es perfecta, y él era sólo un bueno para nada que se metía en problemas.

Claramente no se relacionaría con un vago como él, eso le quedaba más claro que el agua, y lo había comprobado varías veces cuando intento acercarse a ella con torpes intentos de conversación que terminaban en fracaso, pues la Hyuga siempre lo rechazaba y huía.

— ¡Chicas, chicas! — La voz chillona de Ino lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos, se acercó corriendo y les hablo de la fiesta que habría esta noche.

La fiesta... acaso ¿Hinata iría?

— _Hina_ —susurro.

¿Qué dices? —pregunto un azabache sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se avergonzó drásticamente, nunca se había permitido hablar de Hinata con nadie, mucho menos con sus amigos. Más de un millón de veces la habían catalogado como una mojigata y nunca como una opción, si se enteraban que la veía de forma diferente sería un blanco fácil para las burlas.

—Na-nada —se rasco la cabeza nervioso—. Dime ¿Qué pasará entonces con la fiesta? —

—Creí que no irías, por lo de tu castigo —se encogió de hombros.

Es verdad, no recordaba su castigo... pero tampoco podía perderse la oportunidad de hablar con ella ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Veo que tienes un repentino interés por ir Naruto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —lo cuestiono.

—Estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Para eso somos jóvenes, para cometer un millón de locuras y después arrepentirnos —sonrío confiado, esto lo dijo más para convencerse a él mimo que a Sasuke, el cual sólo asintió sin prestarle mucha importancia.

. . .

El plan era sencillo.

Todos irían a casa de Naruto con la excusa de hacer tarea, para que su madre vea que no le mienten. Una vez allá y pasadas las 10:00 p.m., Sai llamaría a su prima quién fingiría sentirse mal, todos se ofrecen a ir con él para ayudarlo y pasar la noche a su lado.

Al principio la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida, no confiaba en los chicos y en Naruto.

—Vamos mamá, todo estará bien —le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—No lo sé, todo esto me parece raro.

—Naruto, no existe ningún problema si no vienes. Son todos muy amables en querer acompañarme, pero no quiero ser un impertinente.

—No Sai, quiero apoyarte como tú lo haces siempre. — _Que mentirosos se habían vuelto._

—Naruto.

¡Esta bien! Ustedes ganan. Sai, dame por favor el teléfono de tu tía para llamar más tarde y saber cómo siguen. —Sai asintió con una sonrisa—. EN CUANTO A TI —el rubio trago saliva—. Te quiero aquí mañana a las 7:30 a.m. sin ningún pretexto.

Si —dijeron todos al unisón.

Bueno, no pierdan más tiempo conmigo, vayan. —Y así fue como todos partieron su camino.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —dedujo derrotada.

Su esposo se aproximó a ella mientras comenzaba a masajear sus hombros.

— Déjalos Kushina, son jóvenes. Además ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos la casa para los dos solos? —comenzaba a besar suavemente su cuello y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

...

La noche transcurría lenta para un rubio quien recorría aquella gran casa inspeccionando cada rincón en búsqueda de aquella misteriosa joven.

No podía evitar ser asechado por cada chica que veía, era una molestia.

Quizás su plan había sido en vano, ahora que lo pensaba claramente ¿Por qué Hinata asistiría a una fiesta de ese tipo? Ella pertenecía a otro nivel, uno fuera de su mundo de porquerías.

— ¡SALUD! —el grito de una peliazul lo hizo girar instintivamente, lo que captaron sus ojos a continuación no le daban crédito.

1.63 centímetros de sensualidad lo hicieron gruñir, maldijo en voz baja mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, ella no podía ser su tierna Hinata.

Aquella joven completamente ebria reía deshinibidamente.

Movía tan sexy sus caderas al ritmo de la música, dislocando la quijada de todos los jóvenes a su alrededor, por supuesto, él no era la excepción.

De pronto, aquel par de zafiros lo contemplaron y sonrío tan jodida mente sexy para él que sintió como su corazón se detenía y el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

Comenzó a bailar más, más, maldita sea, cada vez MÁS sexy que poco le importaba ya que los demás se dieran cuenta de a quién miraba con tanto deseo. Cuando le hizo una seña con su dedo indicándole que se acercara a ella sintió todo su cuerpo arder, se pellizco el brazo para saber si se trataba de un sueño, pero no fue así.

Sosteniendo su mirada se acercó a ella en pasos indecisos, la peliazul lo observaba pícara y divertida mientras se relamía los labios.

— ¿Hinata... eres tú? —preguntó el rubio con una risa que delataba sus nervios. Se percató de la sorpresa que se asomaba por sus ojos al pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Eres el increíblemente sexy Naruto? —enarco una ceja divertida mientras se acercó un poco más a él de manera sensual, cautivadoramente sensual.

El rubio trago saliva.

La música los envolvió, Naruto colocó su mano sobre su diminuta cintura y comenzaron a bailar juntos, demasiado juntos para soportarlo.

— Nunca pensé... verte aquí —confesó mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Por qué no? Aquí me tienes —susurró la ojiperla a su oído logrando erizarle la piel. Sintió todos los músculos de su brazo contraerse y sonrió satisfecha ante su reacción.

— ¿Qué haces? —titubeo el rubio.

Coloco ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y contemplo fijamente aquellos deliciosos labios que me moría por probar.

— Lo que siempre he querido hacer. —Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesarlo cuando la joven ya estaba sobre él, disfrutando de su boca sin su consentimiento.

Sus labios sabían a tequila, su cabello olía a violetas y él sentía que se volvería loco.

Ni lento mi perezoso correspondió rápidamente su beso, calentándose los labios. Quería ser tierno con ella, pero Hinata no se lo permitía, exigiéndole más de aquel apasionado beso.

En un arrebato de locura tiró de la joven para pegarla bruscamente a él y poco a poco sus traviesas manos cobraron vida acariciando cada rincón de su sensual cuerpo. Ardían en pasión y por un instante se obligaron a separarse para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

Joder.

Hinata lo miraba de la manera más pecaminosa y sexy que pudiera existir. Nunca imagino sentir tanto deseo. Dios mío, estaba tan excitado que no podía detenerse ahora.

— Sígueme —ordenó y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola consigo escaleras arriba. Conocía la casa de Kiba de memoria así que rápido encontró la habitación de huéspedes, entraron y cerró la puerta, dejando con ella la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Su aroma violetas comenzaba a impregnar la habitación, sentía un instinto animal por saltar sobre ella y romper su fallido intento de vestido violeta con los dientes.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron presentes, delatando el pulso acelerado de ambos. El rubio se acercó lentamente a ella decidido, no había marcha atrás.

— Hinata —susurró y el deseo se manifestó en su tierna mirada.

Rompió la distancia entre los dos y se invitó de su boca, saboreándola sutilmente para poco a poco subir la intensidad de aquellos deliciosos besos. Beso su boca, su frente, su nariz, hasta bajar a su cuello, víctima de un arrebato de pasión al inhalar su esencia a violetas, ciego de deseo mordió su cuello ocasionando un leve gemido por parte de la ojiperla, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para excitarlo aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

Sintió el temblor de sus piernas, Naruto sonrió ante su bella reacción. Comenzó con la tarea de desvestirle, ganándose un espectáculo al descubrir cada parte de su piel desnuda. Sin apartar la mirada de su perfección, la llevo a la cama y la recostó con cuidado.

Comenzó con la ardua tarea de proporcionarle suaves caricias sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Le beso los pezones tan descaradamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sutil su entrepierna, provocando pequeños gemidos de placer en la pelinegra, los cuales excitaban al rubio de sobremanera.

Con sus dedos se adentró a sus cavidades ya húmedas ocasionando que gimiera aún más fuerte y se aferrara a su espalda hundiendo sus uñas en él.

El roce de sus cuerpos calientes comenzaba a quemarle, necesitaba sentirla. Se detuvo en seco y se colocó de rodillas ante ella.

— Ya no puedo soportarlo más. —susurró a su oído rogando porque prosiguiera ella.

Ella sonrió y abrió lentamente su pantalón. Sonrió victorioso ante su cara de asombró al momento de descubrir su miembro, dudosa se mordió el labio inferior. Tomó su grosor entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo, él echo su cabeza hacía atrás para disfrutar de la sensación y de su garganta salió ronco gemido de placer.

La observo arqueando su cuerpo decidida y sensual hacía él. No pudo evitar titubear ante sus movimientos y se sonrojo de tan sólo pensar en lo que haría a continuación.

— ¿Hi... Hinata? — Preguntó nervioso.

— Gracias por la comida. — Acto seguido probó su sabor.

MALDITA SEA.

Un placer indescriptible se apodero de él. El calor de su boca sobre su miembro lo orillaron a mover lentamente sus caderas dentro de ella.

Sintió como se separó bruscamente, rápidamente la miro un poco decepcionado de que aquello terminara, pero al verla colocarse sobre él dedujo que venía la mejor parte de la noche, la cereza del pastel.

Naruto —susurro seductora a su oído logrando provocar sensaciones desconocidas en él.

Introdujo lentamente su pene en ella, era tan apretada y jodidamente deliciosa que se mordió su labio para no venirse, el proceso se detuvo brutalmente y un chillido de dolor escapo de los finos labios de Hinata. De principio sintió miedo ante su reacción, pero rápidamente todas las piezas fueron encajando en su rompecabezas hasta comprenderlo todo.

— Eres virgen —dijo impresionado mientras ella asentía tímidamente.

Una felicidad única e indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo y el deseo de besarle y protegerla floreció en su pecho. La beso de la manera más tierna para distraerla de aquel sufrimiento mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella. Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco ese dolor iba desapareciendo y a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo.

Las fuertes embestidas se presentaban a mayor escala. Ella se giró para quedar sobre él y tomar el control por un momento, comenzó a torturarlo mientras alternaba los movimientos de su cadera de rápido a lento. Naruto rugía y ella se divertía con ello, hasta que lo provoco demasiado, el giro de nuevo a su posición inicial y comenzó a embestirme contra la pared, entonces sucedió, sintió todo su miembro siendo envuelto entre sus espasmos, ambos llegamos juntos al éxtasis sin poder dejar escapar sonoros gemidos de sus labios.

Era lunes por la mañana, había salido más temprano que de costumbre. Todo el fin de semana lo paso soñando con ella y no podía esperar por verla de nuevo así que se apresuró a llegar a su casa. La observo salir de su casa con obvias intenciones de ir clases, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y su rostro exploto en un color rojo.

Ahí estaba ella, mi tierna Hinata, de la que sin haberme dado cuenta, me había enamorado perdidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundida y completamente apenada.

— Vine por ti, es obvio.

— ¿Por qué? —demando saber.

— Porque a partir de ahora tú eres mía —le guiñe un ojo mientras sonreí descaradamente para ella.

— ¿Eeeeh?

Se sonrojo a más no ser posible, pero a pesar de eso no puso ninguna oposición.

A partir de ahora Hinata era mía, y sin hacer falta decirlo, yo era suyo.

La tome de la mano y emprendimos nuestro camino juntos, y para siempre.


	3. Chapter 2

El sol sobre su ventana marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día.

De mala gana saca su fuerte y bien definido brazo derecho de entre sus sabanas donde dormía plácidamente, en busca de detener aquel molesto sonido que taladraba su cabeza.

Cuando este paro, cerró sus ojos decidido a entregarse una vez más a los brazos de Morfeo.

Un fuerte portazo resonó en las cuatro paredes de su pequeña habitación.

— ¡Ya levántate perezoso! —El grito autoritario de su madre lo hizo levantarse en un sólo movimiento. Sólo existían dos cosas en el mundo que lo hacían temblar del miedo, los espíritus y su madre enojada, y aun así preferiría ver un espíritu antes que recibir un regaño de la pelirroja.

Dio pasos autoritarios hacía el centro de la habitación hasta colocarse delante de él, entrecerró sus ojos y lo inspecciono detalladamente. Su instinto lo orillo a desviar su mirada en un reflejo de supervivencia.

— ¡Estuviste bebiendo de nuevo con Sasuke! — Por el tono acusatorio de su voz dedujo que no era una pregunta.

—N-no mamá.

—No mientas, la madre de Sasuke llamo anoche preguntando por él, pues aquí se quedaría a dormir ¿No se supone que pasarían la noche estudiando en casa de los Uchiha, Naruto? —El filo de su mirada traspasaba su piel como navajas, sentía que la sangre le fluía más a prisa, el sudor comenzaba a manifestarse en todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien, si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez —acepto su culpa derrotado, y es que cuando a su madre se le metía una idea en la cabeza nada la hacía cambiar de opinión.

— ¡Yo lo sabía! No puedo creerlo ¿creíste que me engañarías? Tu padre y yo hemos dado todo de nosotros por ti y así es como nos pagas. ¡DIOS MÍO! ¿Qué hice yo tan malo para merecer un hijo así? — Naruto miro como su padre asomo el ojo por el rabillo de la puerta. Le hizo señas con la mirada para que lo auxiliara pero al ver el estado de su esposa se marchó en silencio.

 _Traidor_ Pensó molesto el rubio menor.

—No exageres mamá, sólo fueron un par de cervezas —se colocó de pie y la miro dulcemente—. No hagamos un drama ¿sí? Te prometo no lo vuelvo hacer — _Patrañas_.

—Ese es el problema Naruto. Siempre prometes y no cumples nada, te hemos malcriado mucho y eso tiene que cambiar. —Naruto alzo una ceja en forma de duda.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Estás castigado!

— ¿Es una broma? Porque no tengo 8 años mamá.

—Ninguna broma, nada de fiestas y alcohol, te dedicaras al estudio y de lo contrario, te sacaremos del equipo de basquetbol ¿entiendes? —El rubio palideció.

— ¡Esto no es justo! Ni siquiera fue mi idea, todo fue culpa de Sasuke.

— ¡No metas a Sasuke en esto! Él es un buen muchacho, debería darte vergüenza.

— ¿Sasuke bueno? Si, y yo me chupo el dedo.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! Advertido estás Uzumaki Naruto. —El nombrado trago saliva al escuchar su sentencia.  
.

.

.

Risas era sólo lo que podía escuchar de parte de sus "amigos" después de haberles contado lo que su madre le dijo esta mañana.

—Ay no Naruto ¿también te mando con pañal y biberón? — Se burló Shikamaru.

— ¡No es gracioso! Estoy frito.

—Deberías seguir más mi ejemplo. — Hablo entre burlas Sasuke ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

—Bueno, bueno... ya basta de burlarnos de este pobre diablo. Esta noche daré la más grande fiesta de toda la preparatoria, y obviamente tú vendrás Naruto. — Dijo Kiba altanero mientras pasaba su brazo por atrás de su hombro.

— ¿A caso eres sordo? ¿No escuchaste toda la historia que acabo de contar?

—Claro, pero alguna excusa se nos ocurrirá.

—Si claro, y después planean mi funeral —sonrío sarcástico.

—Vamos Naruto, no seas aguafiestas. Sai siempre tiene los mejores planes, ya ves como sales vivo de esta.

—Hablando del diablo ¿dónde está?

Todos giraron automáticamente hacía un costado del gimnasio.

Y ahí estaba él, tan despreocupado como siempre coqueteando con una de las chicas más guapas del colegio, Ino Yamanaka.

Rubia con un largo y precioso cabello, alta, ojos azules, con un trasero que te invitaba a estrujarlo entre tus manos, sus perfectos pechos traicioneros y sus peligrosas curvas era lo que la convertían en una de las chicas más populares del Inogio.

—Dios, como lo envidio —susurro Kiba mientras se mordía el labio.

—Bueno, vayamos antes de que esto se salga de control —Shikamaru los arrastro consigo fuera del gimnasio y todos dividieron su camino.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela acompañado de sus amigos y como era costumbre, intentaba ignorar la mirada depravada que le lanzaban todas las chicas que hay a la redonda.

Son las consecuencias de ser el chico más popular. Capitán del equipo de basketball el cuál los ha llevado dos veces a ganar el campeonato. A pesar de ser un rebelde sin causa, era un joven excepciona, ciento y uno por ciento fiel a sus sueños, siempre hablaba de cumplirlos a toda costa. Eso era lo más admirable de él, pero nadie lo reconocía, sólo veían su fama y físico.

— Por dios, venga Hina que están buenísimos. — El susurro descarado de una peli rosa lo hizo girar discretamente.

Se trataba de Sakura, quien al percatarse de su mirada sonrío descaradamente mientras se mordía el labio en un intento de seducirlo.

Prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos.

— Shh... Sakura, te van a escuchar. — Una sensación cálida recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar esa delicada voz. Su rostro era un libro abierto: Estaba notoriamente avergonzada.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro.

Se trataba de Hinata Hyuga.

Una joven tímida y retacada con grandes problemas de inseguridad, heredera de una de las familias más poderosas de California.

Sinónimo de perfección, el sueño de todos los padres y últimamente, el de Naruto.

No había manera de describir como llego a este punto. Comenzó con simples miradas de curiosidad hasta convertirse en su mayor admirador y sobre todo, su secreto favorito.

La miraba siempre, en el salón, en la cafetería, en el jardín leyendo, pero su parte favorita, la hora de deporte. Cuando aparecía sobre la cancha con ese diminuto shorts mostrando sus finas y curveadas piernas que lo invitaban a perderse entre ellas, esa pequeña blusa era su tormento, definiendo las curvas de su cintura y apretándose contra sus grandes y perfectos pechos, oh mi Dios.

Más de una vez se había sorprendido a él mismo pensando en ella, en como sabrían sus labios, que forma tomaría su rostro si besaba su cuello, si era tan deliciosa y suave como él lo imagina.

A veces agradecía a Dios que fuera tan retacada y se cubriera toda, pues, no soportaría que todos la miraran como él lo hace; y es que, sólo Hinata es tan tonta para no darse cuenta de lo linda que es en verdad.

Cientos de veces la sorprendió mirándola con ese par de perlas que miran de la manera más tierna posible, y cuando intentaba sostener su mirada ella se giraba avergonzada, no la culpaba. Hinata es perfecta, y él era sólo un bueno para nada que se metía en problemas.

Claramente no se relacionaría con un vago como él, eso le quedaba más claro que el agua, y lo había comprobado varías veces cuando intento acercarse a ella con torpes intentos de conversación que terminaban en fracaso, pues la Hyuga siempre lo rechazaba y huía.

— ¡Chicas, chicas! — La voz chillona de Ino lo abstrajo de sus pensamientos, se acercó corriendo y les hablo de la fiesta que habría esta noche.

La fiesta... acaso ¿Hinata iría?

— _Hina_ —susurro.

¿Qué dices? —pregunto un azabache sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Naruto se avergonzó drásticamente, nunca se había permitido hablar de Hinata con nadie, mucho menos con sus amigos. Más de un millón de veces la habían catalogado como una mojigata y nunca como una opción, si se enteraban que la veía de forma diferente sería un blanco fácil para las burlas.

—Na-nada —se rasco la cabeza nervioso—. Dime ¿Qué pasará entonces con la fiesta? —

—Creí que no irías, por lo de tu castigo —se encogió de hombros.

Es verdad, no recordaba su castigo... pero tampoco podía perderse la oportunidad de hablar con ella ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Veo que tienes un repentino interés por ir Naruto ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —lo cuestiono.

—Estamos juntos en esto ¿no? Para eso somos jóvenes, para cometer un millón de locuras y después arrepentirnos —sonrío confiado, esto lo dijo más para convencerse a él mimo que a Sasuke, el cual sólo asintió sin prestarle mucha importancia.

. . .

El plan era sencillo.

Todos irían a casa de Naruto con la excusa de hacer tarea, para que su madre vea que no le mienten. Una vez allá y pasadas las 10:00 p.m., Sai llamaría a su prima quién fingiría sentirse mal, todos se ofrecen a ir con él para ayudarlo y pasar la noche a su lado.

Al principio la pelirroja no estaba muy convencida, no confiaba en los chicos y en Naruto.

—Vamos mamá, todo estará bien —le dedico una gran sonrisa.

—No lo sé, todo esto me parece raro.

—Naruto, no existe ningún problema si no vienes. Son todos muy amables en querer acompañarme, pero no quiero ser un impertinente.

—No Sai, quiero apoyarte como tú lo haces siempre. — _Que mentirosos se habían vuelto._

—Naruto.

¡Esta bien! Ustedes ganan. Sai, dame por favor el teléfono de tu tía para llamar más tarde y saber cómo siguen. —Sai asintió con una sonrisa—. EN CUANTO A TI —el rubio trago saliva—. Te quiero aquí mañana a las 7:30 a.m. sin ningún pretexto.

Si —dijeron todos al unisón.

Bueno, no pierdan más tiempo conmigo, vayan. —Y así fue como todos partieron su camino.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto —dedujo derrotada.

Su esposo se aproximó a ella mientras comenzaba a masajear sus hombros.

— Déjalos Kushina, son jóvenes. Además ¿Hace cuánto que no tenemos la casa para los dos solos? —comenzaba a besar suavemente su cuello y ambos sonrieron cómplices.

...

La noche transcurría lenta para un rubio quien recorría aquella gran casa inspeccionando cada rincón en búsqueda de aquella misteriosa joven.

No podía evitar ser asechado por cada chica que veía, era una molestia.

Quizás su plan había sido en vano, ahora que lo pensaba claramente ¿Por qué Hinata asistiría a una fiesta de ese tipo? Ella pertenecía a otro nivel, uno fuera de su mundo de porquerías.

— ¡SALUD! —el grito de una peliazul lo hizo girar instintivamente, lo que captaron sus ojos a continuación no le daban crédito.

1.63 centímetros de sensualidad lo hicieron gruñir, maldijo en voz baja mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, ella no podía ser su tierna Hinata.

Aquella joven completamente ebria reía deshinibidamente.

Movía tan sexy sus caderas al ritmo de la música, dislocando la quijada de todos los jóvenes a su alrededor, por supuesto, él no era la excepción.

De pronto, aquel par de zafiros lo contemplaron y sonrío tan jodida mente sexy para él que sintió como su corazón se detenía y el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

Comenzó a bailar más, más, maldita sea, cada vez MÁS sexy que poco le importaba ya que los demás se dieran cuenta de a quién miraba con tanto deseo. Cuando le hizo una seña con su dedo indicándole que se acercara a ella sintió todo su cuerpo arder, se pellizco el brazo para saber si se trataba de un sueño, pero no fue así.

Sosteniendo su mirada se acercó a ella en pasos indecisos, la peliazul lo observaba pícara y divertida mientras se relamía los labios.

— ¿Hinata... eres tú? —preguntó el rubio con una risa que delataba sus nervios. Se percató de la sorpresa que se asomaba por sus ojos al pronunciar su nombre.

— ¿Eres el increíblemente sexy Naruto? —enarco una ceja divertida mientras se acercó un poco más a él de manera sensual, cautivadoramente sensual.

El rubio trago saliva.

La música los envolvió, Naruto colocó su mano sobre su diminuta cintura y comenzaron a bailar juntos, demasiado juntos para soportarlo.

— Nunca pensé... verte aquí —confesó mientras se sonrojaba.

— ¿Por qué no? Aquí me tienes —susurró la ojiperla a su oído logrando erizarle la piel. Sintió todos los músculos de su brazo contraerse y sonrió satisfecha ante su reacción.

— ¿Qué haces? —titubeo el rubio.

Coloco ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y contemplo fijamente aquellos deliciosos labios que me moría por probar.

— Lo que siempre he querido hacer. —Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para procesarlo cuando la joven ya estaba sobre él, disfrutando de su boca sin su consentimiento.

Sus labios sabían a tequila, su cabello olía a violetas y él sentía que se volvería loco.

Ni lento mi perezoso correspondió rápidamente su beso, calentándose los labios. Quería ser tierno con ella, pero Hinata no se lo permitía, exigiéndole más de aquel apasionado beso.

En un arrebato de locura tiró de la joven para pegarla bruscamente a él y poco a poco sus traviesas manos cobraron vida acariciando cada rincón de su sensual cuerpo. Ardían en pasión y por un instante se obligaron a separarse para recuperar el aire de sus pulmones.

Joder.

Hinata lo miraba de la manera más pecaminosa y sexy que pudiera existir. Nunca imagino sentir tanto deseo. Dios mío, estaba tan excitado que no podía detenerse ahora.

— Sígueme —ordenó y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola consigo escaleras arriba. Conocía la casa de Kiba de memoria así que rápido encontró la habitación de huéspedes, entraron y cerró la puerta, dejando con ella la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Su aroma violetas comenzaba a impregnar la habitación, sentía un instinto animal por saltar sobre ella y romper su fallido intento de vestido violeta con los dientes.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron presentes, delatando el pulso acelerado de ambos. El rubio se acercó lentamente a ella decidido, no había marcha atrás.

— Hinata —susurró y el deseo se manifestó en su tierna mirada.

Rompió la distancia entre los dos y se invitó de su boca, saboreándola sutilmente para poco a poco subir la intensidad de aquellos deliciosos besos. Beso su boca, su frente, su nariz, hasta bajar a su cuello, víctima de un arrebato de pasión al inhalar su esencia a violetas, ciego de deseo mordió su cuello ocasionando un leve gemido por parte de la ojiperla, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para excitarlo aún más, como si eso fuera posible.

Sintió el temblor de sus piernas, Naruto sonrió ante su bella reacción. Comenzó con la tarea de desvestirle, ganándose un espectáculo al descubrir cada parte de su piel desnuda. Sin apartar la mirada de su perfección, la llevo a la cama y la recostó con cuidado.

Comenzó con la ardua tarea de proporcionarle suaves caricias sobre su desnudo cuerpo. Le beso los pezones tan descaradamente, mientras con sus manos acariciaba sutil su entrepierna, provocando pequeños gemidos de placer en la pelinegra, los cuales excitaban al rubio de sobremanera.

Con sus dedos se adentró a sus cavidades ya húmedas ocasionando que gimiera aún más fuerte y se aferrara a su espalda hundiendo sus uñas en él.

El roce de sus cuerpos calientes comenzaba a quemarle, necesitaba sentirla. Se detuvo en seco y se colocó de rodillas ante ella.

— Ya no puedo soportarlo más. —susurró a su oído rogando porque prosiguiera ella.

Ella sonrió y abrió lentamente su pantalón. Sonrió victorioso ante su cara de asombró al momento de descubrir su miembro, dudosa se mordió el labio inferior. Tomó su grosor entre sus manos y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo, él echo su cabeza hacía atrás para disfrutar de la sensación y de su garganta salió ronco gemido de placer.

La observo arqueando su cuerpo decidida y sensual hacía él. No pudo evitar titubear ante sus movimientos y se sonrojo de tan sólo pensar en lo que haría a continuación.

— ¿Hi... Hinata? — Preguntó nervioso.

— Gracias por la comida. — Acto seguido probó su sabor.

MALDITA SEA.

Un placer indescriptible se apodero de él. El calor de su boca sobre su miembro lo orillaron a mover lentamente sus caderas dentro de ella.

Sintió como se separó bruscamente, rápidamente la miro un poco decepcionado de que aquello terminara, pero al verla colocarse sobre él dedujo que venía la mejor parte de la noche, la cereza del pastel.

Naruto —susurro seductora a su oído logrando provocar sensaciones desconocidas en él.

Introdujo lentamente su pene en ella, era tan apretada y jodidamente deliciosa que se mordió su labio para no venirse, el proceso se detuvo brutalmente y un chillido de dolor escapo de los finos labios de Hinata. De principio sintió miedo ante su reacción, pero rápidamente todas las piezas fueron encajando en su rompecabezas hasta comprenderlo todo.

— Eres virgen —dijo impresionado mientras ella asentía tímidamente.

Una felicidad única e indescriptible recorrió todo su cuerpo y el deseo de besarle y protegerla floreció en su pecho. La beso de la manera más tierna para distraerla de aquel sufrimiento mientras se movía lentamente dentro de ella. Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco ese dolor iba desapareciendo y a medida que él aumentaba el ritmo.

Las fuertes embestidas se presentaban a mayor escala. Ella se giró para quedar sobre él y tomar el control por un momento, comenzó a torturarlo mientras alternaba los movimientos de su cadera de rápido a lento. Naruto rugía y ella se divertía con ello, hasta que lo provoco demasiado, el giro de nuevo a su posición inicial y comenzó a embestirme contra la pared, entonces sucedió, sintió todo su miembro siendo envuelto entre sus espasmos, ambos llegamos juntos al éxtasis sin poder dejar escapar sonoros gemidos de sus labios.

Era lunes por la mañana, había salido más temprano que de costumbre. Todo el fin de semana lo paso soñando con ella y no podía esperar por verla de nuevo así que se apresuró a llegar a su casa. La observo salir de su casa con obvias intenciones de ir clases, sus ojos se toparon con los míos y su rostro exploto en un color rojo.

Ahí estaba ella, mi tierna Hinata, de la que sin haberme dado cuenta, me había enamorado perdidamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto confundida y completamente apenada.

— Vine por ti, es obvio.

— ¿Por qué? —demando saber.

— Porque a partir de ahora tú eres mía —le guiñe un ojo mientras sonreí descaradamente para ella.

— ¿Eeeeh?

Se sonrojo a más no ser posible, pero a pesar de eso no puso ninguna oposición.

A partir de ahora Hinata era mía, y sin hacer falta decirlo, yo era suyo.

La tome de la mano y emprendimos nuestro camino juntos, y para siempre.


End file.
